


Un anno senza primavera

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Nana
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando un amore muore, i ciliegi piangono cenere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un anno senza primavera

Fictional Dream © 2010 (01 aprile 2010)  
Il manga _Nana_ appartiene ad Ai Yazawa, agli editori giapponesi e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/428/un-anno-senza-primavera/&cid=52945)). 

*******

L’anno in cui Ren morì, i ciliegi non fiorirono: così, almeno, raccontava Nana, a mille anni e mille oceani da un giorno maledetto, dalla neve farinosa di Tokyo e dal suo silenzio implacabile.  
Era una donna che credeva nei simboli, lei: nel loto tatuato su di un omero ossuto, perché in Ren era nata e morta; nei ciliegi che ricordavano al Giappone come la primavera fosse ovunque, nell’aria frizzante di marzo.  
Quell’anno, però – l’anno in cui Ren se ne andò – i ciliegi si nutrirono della cenere calda del suo unico amore, perdendo desolati petali come lacrime orgogliose e mai piante. 


End file.
